


Rooftop's Always Free From Prying Eyes

by Nebula5030



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, First "I love you"s, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Post-Season/Series 02, Pre-Season/Series 03, Referenced past family death, The battlements are always the best place for emotional conversations, We getting GWEN some comfort yes siree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: The night before Arthur is sent on another months-long search for the missing Morgana, he goes to the battlements to take one last look over Camelot.What he doesn't expect to find is that he's not alone.
Relationships: Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 34
Collections: Gwen Fest





	Rooftop's Always Free From Prying Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Gwen Fest Week 1: Canon-Era!](https://gwenfest.tumblr.com/prompts)
> 
> ~
> 
> _If you lose me, you can find me,_  
>  _I'll be dancing down the shingles._  
>  _My rooftop's always free from prying eyes_  
>  _And the leaves will collect your little white lies my friend_  
>  _So follow me down the river_  
>  _with no shame_  
>  _Follow Me Down_ \-- _Follow Me Down,_ SJ Tucker 

Uther was sending him north tomorrow.

Arthur felt heavy as he climbed the stairs to the top battlements, the exhaustion of months of fruitless searching for Morgana almost a physical weight on his shoulders.

He’d already spent a month west, then another month and a half south, then east, then west again to chase after yet another fruitless rumor, and finally tomorrow he was to head north in search of the king’s missing ward.

It felt like he barely had a moment to tell his father they’d yet once more returned unsuccessful before he was sent out again, only with harsher words to _“Search harder,”_ and Uther getting angrier and more distrustful of even their closest allies.

Arthur wanted to find Morgana - desperately, her absence a weeping hole in his chest - but after so long with no trace? No ransom? No word?

As much as he didn’t want to admit it, his hope was fading.

He and Gwen rarely got to see each other anymore; during the brief respites where he was home in Camelot, she was with the other servants preparing their rations and supplies to be sent out once more; or she was in her forge, repairing the damaged pieces of armor and maille of the knights and guards Arthur had been traveling with.

He’d tried to take her aside and have just a few precious moments together, but that was all they often got: moments. Passing in a hallway and making sure their hands brushed. Arthur pulling her aside into an alcove and barely having enough time to say the other’s name before one of them was needed elsewhere. Gwen dropping off his freshly washed laundry and quickly kissing his cheek before she was rushing off to complete another chore.

He missed her terribly - but at least he knew she was safe, and there was no measure to how much that simple fact comforted him while he was away.

Camelot was restless. And everyone, including Arthur, Merlin, and the knights they traveled with, were high-strung and anxious while the king focused on his single-minded goal of finding Morgana.

At least Arthur had tonight before he was sent out once more. And he wanted to spend it looking out over the city he loved and called home, before being sent to unfamiliar lands in yet another hopeless search.

He pushed the door open at the top of the stairs, the starry sky and cool night air greeting him as he stepped out onto the battlements.

He took in a deep breath, filling his lungs to their limit, and let out a deep accompanying sigh, before he turned to face his favorite spot to look out over the city.

And he stopped in surprise.

There was someone already there.

Not just _anyone,_ either.

Gwen.

She was standing near the edge, her back to the door and silhouetted by the faint torches of the lower town and the stars.

Arthur’s brow furled - he could have sworn she had gone home already - and he opened his mouth to say so, in a mildly teasing way.

Then he heard her take in a shaking gasp.

She was crying.

Arthur felt himself suddenly vulnerable. He knew he wasn’t very good at dealing with other people’s emotions - a fact that sadly took Gwen, Merlin, and Morgana for him to realize - but he…he couldn’t just _leave_ her there.

He took in a breath and steeled himself to speak.

“Guinevere?” he began as gently as he could.

Gwen started - physically jolting where she stood - before she turned to him with a wide-eyed look.

“Oh, Arthur!” she exclaimed, quickly dabbing a handkerchief in her hand at her eyes. “I didn’t - I didn’t know you were up here.”

“I just barely arrived,” he said. He took her in; her eyes were puffy, and tears still shone on her cheeks.

She’d been here for a while - alone and crying.

His jaw worked for a moment before he asked, “Is…is everything alright?”

Arthur mentally kicked himself for that - of _course_ it wasn’t. Gwen was _crying._ That was a terrible way to start this conversation.

Gwen took in a shaking breath, turning and looking over the lower city and arms wrapped tight around herself.

Arthur felt his chest clench. “I - I can leave if you would prefer -”

“No!” Gwen started suddenly, her head snapping to him. “No, please,” she said, softer. She reached out her hand to Arthur. “Stay.”

Arthur’s gaze softened. He stepped towards her and took her outstretched hand in his, joining her close to the wall, and he looked her over with soft eyes.

Gwen just looked so _tired._

Arthur lifted a hand and put it to her cheek. He thumbed away a tear that was lingering there. “What’s wrong?” he asked softly.

Gwen exhaled shakily, turning towards his palm and closing her eyes. For a couple moments she didn’t respond, just resting her head in Arthur’s hand, but then she took in a hitched breath. “You’ve barely been home for three days and now the king’s sending you away again,” she said, looking up to meet his gaze. “And every time you leave I can’t help but be afraid that you won’t come back.”

Arthur’s heart sunk. “Oh, Guinevere…”

“I don’t think I could bear to lose you, too,” Gwen said, voice growing thick. “Not after - not after everything else. Elyan leaving; what - what happened to my father. And now Morgana’s gone and I - I can’t help but fear the worst. We don’t know where she is or who has her. What they could be doing to her. We don’t even know if she’s _alive -”_

She covered her mouth with a hand, her eyes screwed shut and her shoulders shaking with suppressed sobs.

Arthur’s heart broke.

“Come here,” he murmured. He pulled her into a hug, lips brushing her hair before he rested his head there.

Gwen held him tight, face pressed to his shoulder and letting out sobs.

For several minutes neither of them spoke. Arthur simply held Gwen as she fell apart in his arms, rubbing circles on her back and hoping she could find comfort in the touch.

It didn’t feel like enough. He wasn’t sure anything he could have done would. Not while the person he cared for was scared for his sake.

It was after Gwen’s breathing had evened out once more that she spoke again.

“I know I can’t stop you from going,” she started. “But take care of yourself - and look after Merlin. I don’t want to lose either of you.”

Arthur let out a small breath. “I’ll protect him. I promise, Guinevere, I will do everything I can to make sure we both come home to you. And Morgana’s strong. I have no doubt that wherever she is, she’s fighting back. And I will keep looking for her for as long as I can - I won’t rest until she’s home, too.”

Gwen sighed against him - so deeply he almost felt it in his chest too - before she leaned back to look up at his face. She smiled, watery, but still there. “I know you won’t,” she said.

Arthur mirrored her smile, and put his hand to her cheek once more. “I promise, it’d take an army to keep me from coming home to you.

“I love you, Guinevere.”

Gwen’s eyes widened. Though Arthur had thought it many times, it was the first time he’d ever said it aloud to her. Gwen’s face crumpled again, but she was smiling even as tears spilled over once more. “I love you, too, Arthur,” she said.

She tipped her head upward.

Arthur’s lips met hers.

It’d been far too long since they’d managed to share a kiss, and Arthur hoped that he could somehow let Gwen know how much he cared for her through that single action. He didn’t know when he’d get the chance again, and so he savored the gentleness of the moment for all he could.

Several moments later - yet far too soon in Arthur’s mind - they separated with a low breath. He kissed the corner of her mouth again, before he tipped his head forward rested his forehead against hers, hand still to her cheek and rubbing his thumb in circles there.

Gwen sighed into the space between them, before she tipped her head forward and rested it against his chest once more and her arms tightening around his waist, and Arthur’s arms encircling her once more as he rested his lips against her hair.

“Please. Come home.”

Though Arthur didn’t know what he would face in the months ahead, what trials and hardships, whether they would find Morgana or not, he at least had that moment to just hold the one he loved under the stars.

“I will.”

And he would be damned if he broke his promise to her.


End file.
